Roller Derby
by totally-jinxed
Summary: "And now, last but most certainly not least, the leader of The Tight-Ans, Hips and Long stockings!"


**I've been lacking inspiration lately, so this is a one-shot to get my creative juices flowing. It was really fun to come up with the names.**

Wally never believed in love at first sight.

"Come on Wally! I know it sounds boring, but Kori wants all our friends at her first game!" Dick pleaded.

Wally rolled his eyes inwardly. He loved Kori to death, but it seemed like girl got a new hobby every week. Last week it was pottery, the week before that it was cooking, and so on.

"Roy's coming too!" The other male said in a last ditch attempt

Wally sighed and gave in; at least he'd see a grand show.

~Line Break~

The rink smelled like sweat and blood.

The sound of clicking and clacking of wheels was prominent in the atmosphere. Girls were circling around and around a track; it was making Wally yearn for the _running_ track on which he was usually seen sprinting.

An announcer called out a 5 minute warning for the start of the match, and most people began to take their seats. Wally spotted Roy and Dick across the room and made his way over.

"You made it!" Dick cried out happily at the sight of the orange haired boy

"Well, if I didn't come, Kori would cry and no one wants to see that." Wally replied, cringing at the thought. Making the chipper girl cry was like kicking a puppy.

Roy sent a look that showed he was in the same predicament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Perverts and Hags! Welcome to the Jump City Roller Rink!"

"It's starting!" Dick said anxiously

"Please give a great round of applause for our very own Tight-Ans!" (Ha ha, lame pun)

Scattered claps and whistles were heard as the girl rolled their way onto the rough concrete.

"Now you know how here at the JC-Double R, like to show our love for specific players every match, so let's begin our list of vixens, shall we?"

Wolf whistles filled the air as the announcer began

"First up is our newest member: Ginger!"

Kori smiled a mega-watt grin and gave a wave to the crowd. Her long hair was pulled into two braids with a helmet on her head. Her outfit was the same as all the other girls on her team. A tight, pink shirt, with a short black skirt donned their torsos while fishnets covered their legs.

The crowd went crazy for Kori's pretty face. Dick looked as though she had just won the Nobel Prize; pride was etched onto his features.

"Next we have the smallest of our lot: Lil' Miss Rough-It!"

A tiny girl with big, blue eyes gave the crowd a twirl. She looked barely over 17.

"Oh and her friends would like for me to tell her that the blonde guy is "so staring at her right now", and that she needs to realize it" The announcer boomed

Lil' Miss Rough-It's face turned fire engine red as she turned to glare at said friends, with pursed lips and a crinkled nose.

"Yes, what a sentimental bunch they are! Now, our next player is the baddest bitch in town, though she won't say a word to you: The Cheshire Brat!"

A beautiful Asian girl nodded her head, but showed no other signs of recognition.

Wally could practically feel Roy's jaw drop next him. And he _could _feel him poking his shoulder, over and over again, to get his attention.

"I get it" Wally said briskly to his wonderstruck friend

"Isn't she something, folks? Our second to last skater is our very own thunder from down under: Bangers and Crash!"

A curvy girl with red highlights in her dark hair blew a kiss to the crowd. They ate it up. Even Wally had to admit it, she was _pretty_.

"Show her some love! And now, last but most certainly not least, the leader of The Tight-Ans, Hips and Long stockings!"

The most beautiful girl Wally had ever seen in his entire life raised her arms up gracefully and gave a spin.

_Wow. __**Oh, wow.**_

Wally evaluated the girl before him.

Wild black hair with cat-like green eyes. Bright red-painted lips stark against pale skin. Neon pink face paint decorated said skin, dots around her eyes, football-like paint on her cheeks, anything and everything adorned her face. And like, the bright North star, a shining black nose-stud reflected the light.

And then the game had started, just like that. Wally hadn't heard anything after the, "Skate Goddess" as he would later call her was introduced. He watched them absolutely destroy the other team.

Kori, apparently now dubbed Ginger, was like a vicious warrior on a mission.

That Lil' Miss Rough-It? Surprisingly tough.

And The Cheshire Brat truly was the baddest bitch in town, and didn't as much grunt.

Bangers and Crash was as charismatic as you could be could be when you're brutally injuring 5 other girls at once.

And Hips and Lock stockings? She was _ruthless_. Shoving girls onto the ground, pushing them into the wall, and yelling all the while. She was _stunning_.

Yeah, Wally never believed in love at first sight. But I never said anything about love at first hip-check.

**Relax and review if you want.**

**-T.J.**


End file.
